


Visitation

by sexbcngs



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbcngs/pseuds/sexbcngs
Summary: “Y’know, you almost got me killed.” The way his tone is flat makes the older man cringe.“Yeah, I know, kid,” he breathes, nodding.OR, Danny visits the kid after the events of Cool Patrol.





	Visitation

Hospitals were not Danny’s favorite place to be. It brought up thoughts of death and sadness, and if there was anything that he didn’t like to think of, it was those two things. And STDs. But that's beside the point. Sitting in his car staring up at the imposing building had him quaking in his sneakers, and the thought of going _in_  was enough to get his heart pounding erratically. He was already here, if he turned around and went home, it would be a waste of gas and time and energy, surely he could just waltz in and be fine. Just get in, get out, that’s all that’s needed.

He takes up the flowers that are sitting in his passenger seat and climbs out of his car. Straightening his jacket, he approaches the hospital’s entrance. It’s warm inside and with a look around Danny finds that he’s at ease. The lobby has been decorated to look homey and inviting which was exactly what he needed. The clinical atmosphere of hospitals put him on edge usually, so this was just perfect and made it much easier to go up to the desk to ask about where he was going. The receptionist, bless her heart, helped him amazingly. He’d have to return to her later and ask for help _in other ways_ and perhaps for dinner. But for now, he bids her farewell and walks down the hallway towards his destination.

The outside of some of the rooms are decorated, which is lovely, but the door to the one he wants to be in is plain, the numbers engraved in a small metallic frame mounted to the wood at the level of his head. It shoots a spike of guilt and fear into his chest. He knocks and is relieved when he’s called inside.

On the bed sits _that kid,_  his big eyes moving from the television to Danny in the doorway. The small smile on his face fades into a frown. The man even swears the green in his hair fades a bit, the color dulling. He offers a smile of his own and holds up the flowers.

“Mind if I come in?”

The kid shrugs silently and Danny takes a breath, setting the flowers on an open surface among a few other bouquets. When he’s positioned them so that they won’t fall, he moves to a seat at the other’s bedside. The two sit in silence and listen to the television for a few moments. It’s some sort of cartoon full of life and color. God, this really was just a kid. He figured he was young, but not this young. The moment of quiet lasts long enough that it startles Danny when the other speaks.

“Y’know, you almost got me killed.” The way his tone is flat makes the older man cringe.

“Yeah, I know, kid,” he breathes, nodding.

“I’m not going to be able to walk for a while because of how those guys hit me. I’m fifteen and instead of thinking about homecoming or clubs or anything, I’m going to be in the hospital with spinal cord damage until I’m twenty, probably.”

Danny nods again and fidgets with his fingers. He totally wrecked this kid’s life! He had to make it up to him somehow. He was already incredibly lucky his parents weren’t going to press any charges against him. He hangs his head and opens his mouth to speak.

“And it was totally worth it!”

That leaves the man dumbfounded.

“Seriously!” The kid’s arms go above his head, a bright grin painting his features. “I’ve never felt more alive! I was a huge nerd with no friends and no social life to speak of! And not to mention those guys would have kept just picking on me forever. And then you showed up and taught me how to feel confident in myself. Sure, it backfired, but now I feel like I could do anything! Thanks, Danny. Seriously. Without you, I’d still feel like a total loser.”

He blinks owlishly, but after a few moments, Danny’s cheeks start to color pink and a smile curls his lips. He’d never thought of what he’d done to _help_  the kid, only that he’d gotten him nearly killed. But it was a relief that he wasn’t hated by the boy. He had enough enemies, he didn’t need one quite so _smart_  going against him.

The two visit a while longer, mostly about cartoons and games, until the kid’s pain threshold peaks. The nurse that comes asks Danny kindly to leave, that she’ll have to give the boy some painkillers and that he’ll sleep from them. Getting up, he goes to leave, until he’s called back for a goodbye hug. Well, he’s not one  to say no to physicality, even of the platonic variety. The hug is tight and warm, and leaves him with a smile that lasts as he walks down the hall. He’d have to come back another day and talk with the boy more. Maybe bring in some old video games and cartoons from when he was fifteen, himself. That would be nice. It’d be a way to change things up. A way to make up getting the kid so badly injured.

His eyes move to the receptionist as he enters the lobby again. When she smiles at him, Danny offers a smile and an arched brow. About that physicality… As much as things change, the more they stay the same.

“Hello again. You know, I’ll be visiting again. Would you be interested in dinner between then and now?”


End file.
